Episode 9365 (29th January 2018)
Plot Toyah is distracted as Peter chats to her about Simon. Spinning a yarn, Eva asks Peter for time off and also keeps her appointment secret from Toyah. Faye is reluctant to go to school as people will be talking about her mum. She's desperate to move away from the street. Roy is concerned by how increasingly tired Carla is when she sleeps in late. Kate returns from her trip to Devon and her and Rana exchange looks across Victoria Street. Going into the flat, Kate is concerned to see how low Alya is. Tyrone and Josh announce the charity boxing match in the Rovers. Zeedan and Maria agree to take part but David is contemptuous. Eva confesses to Shona that she's not sure she can live with herself if she goes ahead with the abortion. Shona insists on accompanying her to the clinic. Peter enthuses over the attic conversion, making Toyah feel guilty. Nicola joins Phelan and Eileen as they talk about his work. She's suspicious as Phelan puts Eileen off visiting the mill site. Sarah isn't pleased to see Nicola in the pub. Carla rises at last to a lecture from Roy to speaking to her family about her condition but she refuses to listen to him. Toyah apologises to Carla for suspecting her and Peter. Misunderstanding Toyah's words, Shona lets slip about Eva's appointment. Zeedan and Rana visit Alya where the atmosphere is strained between Kate and Rana. Toyah rushes to the clinic where she tells Eva she respects whatever decision she makes. Maria is put off boxing when she watches footage of Nicola Adams. David accuses her of joining in just because she fancies Josh. Shona isn’t pleased that David is looking out for her. Phelan tells Carla and Aidan the work that's needed to refurbish the factory and Carla offers to lend the money for the extra work. Toyah questions Eva to make sure she is absolutely sure about the steps she's taking. Faye returns depressed from school and gives Eileen lip about Phelan. When Eileen retaliates, Tim fires her. Seb and Nicola tell Gary their suspicions about the mill site and suggest he gets a job there to find out what it is that Phelan's trying to hide. Eva is called through for her termination but Toyah stops her, offering to take the baby off her. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Receptionist - Etta Fusi Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and Carla's bedroom *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Living room/kitchen *Eliza Kendall Pregnancy Advice Centre - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah supports Eva at the abortion clinic; Nicola involves Gary in her plan; and Kate returns home to find Alya at a low ebb. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,589,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes